


Good Days, Warm Nights

by violetnudewoman



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 11:06:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2466005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetnudewoman/pseuds/violetnudewoman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Until they reached the orgasm, they had already sure of the absolute desire they felt on that night. And Shinji was sure the days would be good from then on. (Shinji H. x OC)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Days, Warm Nights

_I don't own Bleach. And I'm not good enough for that._

**Good Days, Warm Nights**

violetnudewoman

_..._

_\- 115 years ago –_

 

The smell of cherry blossom strolled soft in the morning air in Seireitei. It awaken the senses. The stupid grin drew on his lips. He knew that the day would be good.

It was the same routine as always: when the smell of cherry blossom came near the door of the barracks of the 5th Division, Shinji knew her friend Shiori Kuwagima touch his knuckles on the door, ready to give that "good morning" full of excitement. A "good morning" of that woman was enough to dispel any chance of the day to be very bad. Shinji could not say how a magic like that happened.

He knew it was not just the fact that she is an extremely attractive woman. No. The gorgeous Taichou of the 10th Division was much more than a pretty face and a hot body... He just could not say for sure what more she had so special about. For him, there were so many qualities that it was impossible to choose one or other.

Shiori appeared in Shinji's life after the previous captain of the 10th Division had died on a mission - died with honor, as a good captain. As a 3rd Officer, she didn't expect it to be indicated so quick to take up the post of Taichou. The Squad members already knew she was a very strong and determined Officer, with her power and his extreme ability with her Zampakutou being determining factors for the indication. Yamamoto Soutaichou was impressed with the powers that the woman had. Soon she was approved and presented to the other captains in the barracks of the 1st Division.

That was where it all began.

* * *

Shinji thought he had never seen such a beautiful woman in that whole Seireitei.

Those dark brown hair, with some of them stuck in a kind of bun in a red tie and the rest loose cascading her shoulders; also brown, large, expressive eyes, adorned by long thick lashes; dark skin, which aroused the urge to touch it to see if it was soft as appeared to be; her lips, oh her lips… Red as the most beautiful rosebud on Living World and bulky like a juicy fruit.

The white Haori looked so good on her... Just as the Shihakusho and Hakama... It was really a Hakama?  _Short_  like that? Shinji thought she was wearing a skirt or something... The bare legs showed that the new Taichou had personality.

_And what a beautiful legs_ , Shinji thought as he watched the new Taichou walking through the Seireitei in a beautiful afternoon.

And on that same afternoon, he decided to  _meet her better_.

* * *

Afternoons like that were repeated. Just like the nights after work, too. After all that paperwork, orders to give, trainnings, 1st Division meetings and other routine situations. She was still getting used to everything. But it was even having fun. She had never felt so powerful in her life.

And also, she never felt so good next to someone.

Shinji became a kind of "counselor" for her to learn to deal with that new life as a Taichou. Between jokes and laughs, they understood each other. She laughed a lot when she was with him. Even in times when he was badly received by the tiny lieutenant of the 12th Division, Hiyori Sarugaki.

* * *

One night, they were already drinking sake together, forgetting obligations, the lieutenants and paperwork. A beautiful night with a full, warm, auspicious moon. Malicious, maybe. The drink was already making effect on both Taichous. They were alone at the barrack of the 5th Division. Shinji's Fukutaichou, Aizen Sousuke, had already been dismissed. Shiori never understood the relationship they both had. It seemed that Shinji did not like being around him. And she herself also could not feel comfortable with his presence. It was strange.

But she forgot that subject about the most mysterious Fukutaichou on Seireitei when she felt a strong heat and took off her Haori.

She threw it in some corner of the barrack and, soon after, her hands were up in her chest, opening more her Shihakusho, so the heat decreased slightly on the region near her breasts, forming a kind of neckline.

Shinji froze.

And felt his face flush as ever.

The Taichou was very... Sexy.

"Wow, it's hot, eh!" Shinji heard his friend say, wagging her chest with her hands and laughing. A hot laugh to hear.

"I think you should stop drinking or you will end up getting with no clothes," Shinji said, starting to like this idea.

"Hmmm... Oh, come on… If I was in my barracks, on this heat, I'd be with no clothes a long ago!" Another laugh from her. It was already a great teaser.

"So, you like to be  _comfortable_ , hm?"

"Yes, of course! Women have to feel good! And men should just shut the fuck up. And depending on the occasion... watch intently."

_Hm, what a naughty captain_ , he thought with a smirk on his face.

Images of her naked went to his head. Before long he felt a slight discomfort under his Hakama.

* * *

"Hey, Shinji!"

"Hmmm?"

"Your hair is so beautiful, you know?!"

Shiori, at this point, was already closer to Shinji on the table, with one hand tucked in his long golden strands, soft as pure silk. At that time, Shinji did not know what else to do. In fact, he did know... But did not know where to start.

With that closeness, that "more or less" intimate contact, he felt for the first time the characteristic smell of her: cherry blossom. He did not know exactly where it came from: the hair or skin. He only knew that scent excited him softly. Mingled with the smell of sake, and yet was a delicious feeling.

"Many women here should want  _what I want_...".

That was the chance, the opportunity to change the course of that night.

"And what ya want, Kuwagima-taichou?"

"First, don't call me like that... Call me Shiori, only. And second... I want you to guess  _what I want_ , according to  _what I'll do_... "

* * *

The first kiss happened.

Then, the second. And the third. And the fourth.

Tongues already entwined in perfect synchronicity, seemed to know each other for a long time. The Taichou's small hands still on Shinji's long blond strands, dazzled by their beauty, the softness. She felt an urge to feel all that hair brushing your entire body.

The air became necessary at some point, and both parted, stopping that delicious kiss. The cliché: eye to eye, a kind of confusion, a thousand questions and... Only one answer, written on their faces.

Was the obvious: Shiori liked Shinji. And vice versa.

That night, the sexual attraction had more evidence than the feelings that surfaced days and months after. Shiori saw no harm in going to the futon with the foolish and lazy Taichou of the 5th Division. They had already an affinity, a bond, a healthy friendship. Shiori liked him from the first opportunity they had to talk and get acquainted. The time passed quickly.

They exchanged soft, slow, quick kisses, snapping lips. Shinji's lips were going down on Shiori's neck, peppering his dark skin with kisses and hard sucks on her pulse point. Shiori sighed, feeling one of his hands trying to untie the knot on her Shihakusho sash, while his other hand was stroking her bare thigh.

"Hirako-taichou... So... So pervert!"

"It's not me who says it likes to 'get comfortable'...". Shinji laughed. "And if ya call me 'Hirako-taichou' again, I'll bite ya pretty hard right here...", he whispered, licking the junction of the neck with her shoulder. She threw her head back.

"I like to be bitten,  _Hirako-taichou_..."

* * *

The bite mark was soon covered with soft kisses. An apology, maybe? Probably, yes... Since Shiori screamed in pain (and pleasure, could not deny). They started well.

For a moment, they forgot the rules. In Living World, the rules were made to be broken...

In Seireitei was the same.

There were two captains, submitted to a desire that has effect as fast as the sake they drank.

The naked bodies, clumsy on the futon, after give up from a good night of sex in the barracks desk, were excited at that delicious mixture of skin and sweat, kisses and touches. The beautiful captain held Shinji's body with the power of her toned legs, her hands in a dangerous and slow ride through the chest and abdomen of the man beneath her. Shiori, still emanating power, bent down, painting his white skin with red, blurry, swollen lips. The lipstick color marking territory, losing in the valleys of his defined abdomen. That stupid captain was  _entirely hers_  that night.

* * *

Or she was  _entirely his._

Shinji switched the positions, getting over on that powerful woman. Underneath, she was so vulnerable, so... Sexy.

He explored her body, hands and lips arousing their wills. His golden hair ruffling her skin on contact. Her nipples bristling with lust, received all the attention with sucks and licks... Always with the foolish grin on his face. Her body arched. Oh shit, her breasts were extremely sensitive, how he knew it? She had no time to find answers... His mouth already tortured her other nipple.

Her hands tangling in his hair even more, signaling that she wanted everything to be  _further_ ,  _down, down_ … Shinji, understanding her silent request, ran down his long fingers in her intimacy, inserting a finger there. Wet, hot... He could not wait to be inside in that delicious pussy.

Shiori sighed loudly, holding her moans, feeling that finger inside her body, thrusting it, exploring it. He shoved one more finger, and this time she could not hold. She moaned loudly, throwing his head back and opening her legs even more. She wanted  _more_. Much  _more_. Shinji curled both fingers inside her, and she saw stars for a moment. A  _special point_  was touched repeatedly. The body arched further and she felt she would lose the reason right there.

Before this happened, he removed his fingers inside her and positioned himself. The time had come. What she (and maybe some woman in Seireitei) wished.

His long hair brushed her naked body as he penetrated her with his hard member. Shiori sank her long nails on Shinji's back, in a wild embrace. And disjointed nonsense words coming out of their mouths while they were lost in that erotic dance. Shinji pounded her body with all the strength he had... He wanted her to go insane there, wanted her to know the power of a Taichou like him. And she felt that power emanating from him, that strength, that delicious member touching her cervix several times, very little pain and very, very pleasure. The way she liked it.

Until they reached the orgasm, they had already sure of the absolute desire they felt.

And Shinji was sure the days would be good from then on.

...

**Author's Note:**

> And that's all, comrades. :)
> 
> This is another one-shot series of stories where my original character, Lola, is the protagonist.
> 
> Yes, friends. I tranformed her in the Captain/Taichou of the 10th division based on the manga/anime "Turn Back The Pendulum". Don't kill me, please! Haha!  
> From what I remember, at that time the 10th Division was without Captain/Taichou... Babes, correct me if I'm wrong. Long time ago I watched the episodes referring to this manga volume.
> 
> And, once again, forgive me for the spelling mistakes in my English. And for my possible mistakes in verbal. Remember: it is not my first language.


End file.
